Saris
The Saris are a proud race, originating from feline stock. They have existed for several millennia on Lesser Aradoth, and for the last few centuries have shared the island with the oft-ostracized Sslik. They have cohabitated with the Sslik in relative peace, and the Saris have been one of the largest contributors of material and manpower to the Living Races during the Age of Lamentations. This is not surprising, as the foundations of Saris thought and civilization stand in stark contrast to those of the Withered Aegis. The Saris are an extremely spiritual race, and they view the tampering and exploitation of souls as a direct violation of their moral code. The Saris have enjoyed the luxury of maintaining their way of life in relative safety from the Withered Aegis, being on the furthest reaches of the mainland. Some races hit hardest by the Lament, especially the Elves, bear some animosity against the Saris because of this. The Saris’ slight air of superiority about them certainly does not help matters in this regards, though their assistance against the Withered Aegis is never turned away when offered. The Saris are of average height, with their bodies covered in a light fur. The Saris’ fur comes in a wide array of colors and textures; family lines of the Saris are often determined by fur color and composition. The Saris are by far the most dexterous of all the Living Races, and they make for superb Scouts and Rangers. The Saris also are noted for being some of the foremost Monks in Istaria, blending the arts of unarmed combat with the tenets of spirituality. The natural dexterity of the Saris make them skilled at trades relying on a fine, steady hand. Many Saris tradespeople are renowned Tailors and Jewelers. These trades go well with the Saris' preferences for light clothing and armor, as well as their cat-like fascination with shiny gems and metals. The Saris make their home in the city of Kion. Attributes Racial Bonuses *Saris Sprint: Saris are expert runners and can sprint more frequently and effectively than other races. *Enhanced Life Magic - Saris have a great reverence for Life, which enhances their healing abilities. Spoken Phrases, Utterings, Prayers and Curses *'Hrrash!' – Stop, halt, don’t do it, cease and desist. A strong imperative, indicates the speaker is on the verge of physical violence. While more of an instinctive sound than an actual word in the Saris tongue, anyone who has encountered an enraged Saris is likely to have heard it at least once. Ex: "Hrrash! Touch me and you’ll draw back a bloody stump!" *'Sand and sun' – An expression of pleasure or contentment. Ex: "Sand and sun, these chocolate mice are delicious! I must get the recipe!" *'Sea Thief, Sea Thieves' - An offensive term for Half-Giants. Also used as a general insult, implying lack of manners, uncouth actions, dishonest intents, and poor personal hygiene. Ex: "He has the tongue of a poet, but the hands of a Sea Thief." Source: www.istaria.com Category:Races